the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiend
A fiend is an evil creature from one of the Fiendish Planes. They are not just evil, but born of Evil; primal malevolence is one of the roots of their nature, and the evil essence of the fiendish planes permeates every part of their bodies. Fiend of possession Types of Fiends The tanar'ri and the baatezu hold an eternal enmity for one another as they wage the Blood War. Demons Demons are chaotic evil fiends, native to the Abyss. Tanar'ri are the dominant species of demon, but there are a number of others. Devils Devils are lawful evil in alignment and hail from the Nine Hells of Baator. The baatezu are the dominant species. Yugoloths Also known as daemons. They are neutral evil in alignment and inhabit the . Demodands Also known as gehreleths, demodands are said to have been fashioned by one of the primal creations of Evil, exiled because of their chaotic taint. Possession Any demon with a CR higher than 4 and CHA higher than 13 can gain the ability to possess creatures or objects. To do so, the demon projects itself into the ethereal plane, leaving its corporeal form behind, usually in a safe place. It then wanders until it finds something or someone to possess and enter its space, if possible. The creature must make a CHA saving throw against a DC equal to 10 + the demon’s CHA modifier. If the demon can cast spells, the DC is instead equal to the demon’s spell save DC. If the creature fails its save the demon possesses the creature. On a successful save, the creature is immune to the demon’s possession ability for 24 hours. Objects automatically fail against possession, but demons cannot possess intelligent objects. The possession ability increases a demon’s challenge rating by 2 as they are a lot harder to deal with when they can turn your allies against you. Useful for adjusting encounters. Demons have many, many devious options while possessing something. Most of these apply to creatures. *The demon can see and hear everything the creature can sense. If possessing an object, it can sense everything in a 120 ft. radius, but does not have Darkvision or Bilndsight, even if it normally would. *The demon can hide from detection spells with an Arcana check against the detector’s opposed Insight check. It can use this same check to hide from the creature it is possessing, who may be unaware it is even possessed. *The demon is immune to all damage while possessing something. Only creatures on the ethereal plane can interact with the demon and only when it is out of its host. All damage directed at the fiend is dealt to its host instead. *The demon can detect all surface thoughts of its host and can communicate telepathically with its host. *The demon can grant its host a boon if it will accept it. This boon can be a +4 bonus to one of its ability scores (no max), a fly speed of 40 ft., or a +4 bonus to one skill. The demon can change, grant, or remove any of these abilities unless a pact was made with the host. The pact is based on whatever both parties will agree to and is binding. *The demon can enhance a weapon or armor it is possessing to turn it into a magic item. It can create an effect of any magic weapon or armor of Rare quality or lower. A CR 15 or higher demon can create an effect of a Very Rare quality magic weapon or armor. *The demon can attempt to dominate its host with an opposed CHA check against the host. The demon gains a +1 bonus to its CHA check for each prior failed host check that day. If the demon succeeds, it controls the creature in its entirety but maintains its own INT, WIS, and CHA scores. It maintains control for a number of rounds equal to its CHA score + the number of consecutive successful CHA checks made by the demon that day. After this duration, the host must make another save to regain control. If the creature makes three consecutive successful saving throws, the demon cannot attempt to possess the creature for the rest of the day. *A demon can take control an object, turning it into an Animated Object. if the object is a medium object, use the stats for an animated suit of armor. If small, use the stats for the flying sword (but if the object doesn’t have any sharp or pointed edges it deals 1d4 base damage instead of 1d8). *The demon can curse its host if its host doesn’t act the way it wants or if it fails to dominate the creature. This ability can create any curse the DM warrants, as long as it is similar in severity to those outlined in the Bestow Curse spell. A demon possessing an object can cause it to corrupt whoever it touches with a Bestow Curse spell, as well, but the creature may make a WIS save DC 10 + the demon’s CHA modifier to resist the effect. Spell Interactions A Dispel Evil and Good or a Banishment spell will oust the possessing demon. Casting Dispel Magic on the fiend’s dormant body will force the demon’s ethereal projection to return to its original body. An ethereal demon still cannot pass through a Magic Circle programmed against it. Protection from Evil and Good will give a possessed creature another save with advantage to oust the demon. Summon Possessing Demon: 7th level conjuration spell. Wizard or Warlock. Instantaneous duration. Casting time 1 action. 30 ft. range. You summon a random demon with the possession ability to possess either a creature or object that you designate within range. The demon may make a WIS save to resist being summoned if it wishes (it might be curious or perfectly fine with being summoned. The demon is not under your control and will act however it wishes. It can even leave the targeted creature or object to attempt to possess the caster! This spell requires one soul and a gem worth 1000 gp to act as a conduit for the ethereal demon, both of which are expended with the casting of the spell. Exorcism: 3rd level abjuration spell. Cleric. Instantaneous duration. Casting time 1 minute. 60 ft. range. Wis save negates and prevents all further Exorcism attempts on it for 24 hours. Targets one creature that is possessing or inhabiting another creature such as a spirit, demon, or creature using the Magic Jar spell. Each round that the caster spends casting Exorcism requires concentration, and the targeted creature is aware that it is being exorcised and who is attempting to do so. All attempts it makes to control its host are made with advantage during the casting of the spell. If the caster’s concentration is broken before the spell is cast, the spell fails. If the spell is cast successfully and the possessor fails their WIS save, the possessor leaves its host and cannot possess the same host ever again. Impotent Possessor: 6th level abjuration spell. Wizard, Sorcerer or Cleric. Indefinite duration. Casting time 1 action. 30 ft. range. WIS save negates. Targets one creature that is possessing or inhabiting another creature such as a spirit, demon, or creature using the Magic Jar spell. If the possessing creature fails its save, it becomes powerless inside of the creature or object it is possessing. It can speak telepathically with its host and sense everything it normally could in its host, but can make no other actions except to leave its host. Imprison Possessor: 5th level abjuration spell. Wizard, Sorcerer or Cleric. Indefinite duration. Casting time 1 action. 30 ft. range. WIS save negates. Targets one creature that is possessing or inhabiting another creature such as a spirit, demon, or creature using the Magic Jar spell. If the possessing creature fails its save, it becomes trapped in the creature or object it is currently possessing. It can still grant its regular boons, curses, or take control of the host. Aberrate: 1st level transmutation spell. Wizard, Warlock or Sorcerer. 1 hour duration. Casting time 1 action. Touch range. CON save negates. The affected creature becomes an aberration for the duration and their flesh twists and mutates into a hideous mockery of itself. The creature’s AC becomes 18 for the duration and neither their DEX modifier or armor affect their AC. The caster must be either a demon or currently possessed by a demon. Flesh Ripper: 3rd level evocation spell. Cleric. Instantaneous duration. Casting time 1 action. 60 ft. range. The caster makes a ranged spell attack against a creature in range. If hit, the creature takes 5d10 damage. On a critical hit, the creature also takes 1 bleeding damage each round until they are magically healed, as the wound will not heal normally. The caster must be either a demon or currently possessed by a demon. Abyssal Might: 4th level conjuration spell. Cleric, Wizard, Warlock, or Sorcerer. 1 hour duration. Casting time 1 action. Personal range. The caster summons evil energy from the Abyss and imbues themselves with might. The caster gains advantage on weapon attack rolls and checks and saves involving STR, DEX, and CON. The caster must be either a demon or currently possessed by a demon. New Item: Amulet of Integrity Amulet, Rare item. A creature wearing this item (even if they are not attuned to it) cannot become possessed or inhabited by another creature like a spirit, demon, or someone using the Magic Jar spell. This does not remove a creature’s possessor if the creature was already possessed. The wearer also gains +1 WIS while if they attune to the item (max 22). Category:Fiends Category:Inhabitants by race